Codename: Kids Next Door OPERATION: BEACH
by RowdyRuffGirl60
Summary: This is the alternate ending to Chap. 6 of 'BND, Sort of' and yes, Sonya/Numbuh 83 gets kidnapped but this time it's different. Read to find out! Credit to lemony anemone for the story and after these scenes the story goes on to hers. LEExSONYA!
1. Chapter 1

KND Operation: B.E.A.C.H.

**Hey, guys and girls! This is my FIRST LeexSonya fanfic so be patient! Okay...START!**

Being Enemy Attacking Church Hurts

Chapter 1: To the Beach!

Numbuh 83 was so excited, because she and her family were going to the beach! But Sector W was going too. (After Numbuh T talked some sense into Numbuh 363) When Sonya's family arrived, she immediately tore out of the car, with her mom and dad behind her. Finally, she skidded to a stop at the sand. _It's PERFECT! _She thought joyfully…that is, until she saw Sector W splashing in the water. Uh oh. _Oh, well! _She thought, settling down to build a sandcastle. _I must be overreacting! _A couple of minutes went by, and she was done.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. Yes, perfect...until someone stepped on (well, sort of _jumped _on...) it, crushing the sandcastle.

**Alright, alright. Sorry for the short chapter but...WELL, I JUST HAD TO MAKE SONYA HAVE FEAR OF SECTOR W, OKAY? remade after lemony anenome's "BND, Sort of" Chapter 6, 'Queen Shelly', Okay. So CREDIT TO lemony anenome!**

**LUV YA!~**

**~with luv and kisses, RowdyRuffGirl60~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2! ;) lol i'm so hyper...COKE FTW! :D**

Chapter 2: _Honored_Guest?

Sonya looked up and glared at the castle-destroyers.

"Hey, you can't do that! That's like, against the law!" Sonya exclaimed.

"No one shall have a castle except Queen Shelly!" one knight yelled.

"And anyone that does," the second knight shouted.

"Shall be an honored guest at Queen Shelly's castle!" the third one finished.

Sonya looked scared. _What? _she thought. _I wanna stay with my parents!_

Before she could say that, one of them scooped her up and started running toward the giant sandcastle.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!" she screamed.

A few people turned their heads, but they soon shrugged it off and went back to whatever they were doing before.

She soon spotted Sector W. _I don't want them recognizing me... _she thought. _But SOMEONE __has to save me!_

She yelled with all her might, "HHAARRVVEEYY! PPAADDYY! TTOOMMMMYY!" she shouted this one til she couldn't yell anymore, "LLLLEEEEEEEE!" One of the guards then hit the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Sector W realized someone was calling them...

One kid turned and saw poor Sonya, carried by guards. He recognized them and ran to fight them to stall...

Too late. They were already on the other side of the beach, and it would be impossible to get them now. They ran into the castle...up the stairs...woke Sonya up and introduced her to the queen and the young prince. Prince Sandy liked her. Uh oh...

"We shall soon be wed, my soon-to-be-Princess!" Prince Sandy exclaimed.

Sonya looked at the five in horror, then yelled in a frantic voice, "I'm already betrothed to James Johnson!"

The queen signalled the guards, and they went onto the large balcony, holding Sonya by the waist...one guard blushed.

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE! BY ROYAL DECREE OF QUEEN SHELLY, THIS GIRL," they shouted as loud as they could, holding up Sonya. "SONYA, WILL BE WED TO PRINCE SANDY IN HALF AN HOUR THAT IS," they screamed. "IF HER LOVE, JAMES JOHNSON DOESN'T ARRIVE TO FIGHT FOR HER!"

Sector W turned toward the announcement.

"A girl named SONYA is getting married to Prince Sandy?" Harvey said with a sneer.

"YEAH! HAHAHAH!" Paddy and Tommy yelled. "SANDY AND SONYA, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Lee pulled out his yo-yo. "Well, aren't we going to go save her?"

The others stared at him as if he got delightfulized. "WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING WE SHOULD RESCUE HER?" Harvey yelled.

"Yep." Lee said calmly. Paddy realized something. "Harvey, we're the KND, for crying out loud! Our motto is, 'Help kids everywhere!' Now, don't you think your _Sister _would want that?" Paddy reasoned.

Harvey grumbled. "FINE...we save the cruddy girl. SECTOR W, GO!" he yelled.


End file.
